una pregunta de poder
by lady-werempire
Summary: Dime más", dijo Alec, yendo y viniendo por el suelo de cemento de la estación de metro abandonada en el City Hall. "Necesito saber". "Saber más sobre qué?"-Preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta.


div style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"UNA PREGUNTA DE PODER/span/em/div  
>div style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; text-align: center;" div  
>div class="ecx" style="clear: both; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"emspan style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;""span/emspan style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Dime más", dijo Alec, yendo y viniendo por el suelo de cemento de la estación de metro abandonada en el City Hall. "Necesito saber"./span/div  
>div class="ecx" style="clear: both; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;" div  
>div class="ecx" style="clear: both; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Camille miró al chico que tenía delante. Ella estaba sentada en el diván escarlata que con el que había amueblado el pequeño espacio; tenia una suave sabana de terciopelo que habia sido usada en algunos lugares. No era la mejor decoración que había conocido, y una estación de tránsito debajo de Manhattan difícilmente igualaba su estudio en París, su casa de pueblo en Amsterdam, o la gran casa señorial junto al río cerca de San Petersburgo del cual ahora sólo tenía un vago recuerdo. "Saber más sobre qué?"-Preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta.spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="clear: both; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;""Acerca de Magnus," dijo Alec. Tenía una piedra de luz mágica en la mano, sin cuidado, como si hubiera olvidado que estaba allí. Tan típico de los Nefilim, que daban por sentado sus poderes dados por los angeles y la magia que corría en su sangre. La piedra proyectaba su luz hacia arriba, mostrando claramente los planos y ángulos de la cara de Alec. "Él no me habla de su pasado, y no puedo soportarlo. No puedo soportar el no saber. "span/div  
>div class="ecx" style="clear: both; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" div  
>div class="ecx" style="clear: both; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Ella miró al chico. Estaba pálido como la leche, sus ojos azules contrastando con la piel blanca y la oscuridad de su cabello y pestañas. Era de piernas largas, delgado como una rama de sauce, pero fuerte: un niño muy bonito, incluso para ella, que miraba a los seres humanos y veía mortalidad y putrefacción.spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="clear: both; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;""Puedes que tengas que aguantar", dijo ella, tratando de mantener el aburrimiento en su voz. "Si Magnus no ha compartido sus secretos contigo todavía, puede escoger no hacerlo nunca.'' . Así que hay que tenerlo a él y a sus secretos, o no lo tienes en absoluto. "spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="clear: both; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Alec se volvió. "Pero él compartió sus secretos contigo."span/div  
>div class="ecx" style="clear: both; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Ella se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "Nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo. Tuve mucho tiempo para dar". Ella sonrió, sintiendo el beso afilado de sus colmillos contra su labio inferior. Tenía hambre. Pensó en el chico, el pulso en el cuello que latía más rápidamente a medida que hablaba, la ampliación de sus ojos. Se preguntó si iba a llorar. Las lagrimas de humanos eran saladas como la sangre.spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Pero no lloró. Su expresión se endureció, y ella vio un destello de sus antepasados en el conjunto de la mandíbula. "¿Quién es su padre?"spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra el diván. "¿Y por qué tendría que decírtelo?"span/div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;""Porque quieres que mate a Raphael", dijo. "Y porque yo podría hacer de tu vida muy desagradable, si yo quiero." Él levantó la luz mágica, y sus rayos blancos fríos se propagaron a través de la habitación. Así que se había acordado de esta después de todo.spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Se enderezó, apartándose el pelo hacia atrás. "Esta es la última vez, Alexander. spanspan style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Después de esto no voy a decir una palabra más, hasta que vengas a mí con la sangre de Rafael en tus manos y su corazón ensartadas en una cadena para que me ponga. "/spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Alec tragó. "Dime. Donde nació. ¿Quién es su padre. "spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;""Ustedes lo llaman Indonesia", dijo Camille, "pero para nosotros son las Indias Orientales Holandesas. La madre de Magnus era de sangre mixta - un padre blanco y madre indonesia. Su padre era un príncipe del infierno. Conoces a los Príncipes del infierno niño ángel? "spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"La Piel pálida-invierno de Alec se hizo aún más pálida. "Por supuesto que sí", dijo, con frialdad. "Yo soy un cazador de sombras. Pero son... un mito. Los más grandes ángeles del cielo se convirtieron en los más grandes príncipes del infierno. Y el mayor de todos ellos es... Lucifer". Él contuvo el aliento. "No estas diciendo ..."spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Camille se partió de la risa. "Que el padre de Magnus es el portador de la luz? La estrella de la mañana? Por supuesto que no! "spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;""Pero él es un príncipe del infierno."span/div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both;" div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;""Tendrás que preguntarle a Magnus tu mismo", dijo Camille, jugando con una borla en el extremo del brazo de sofá.spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;""Tal vez nunca te lo dijo", dijo Alec. "¿Él te amo lo suficiente como para decirtelo? ¿Lo Amaste? "spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;""Me amo", dijo Camille, pensativa-. "Yo no lo amaba. Yo estaba enamorada de él. Pero nunca lo amé. No de esa manera." Ella se movió irritada. "Me canse de decirte cosas, Cazador de Sombras, sobre todo después de la poca utilidad que has sido para mí."spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Las mejillas de Alec se sonrojaron a el color de claveles pálidos. Camille se dio cuenta por la tensión de su cuerpo delgado que estaba conteniendo la ira y la vergüenza: el la necesitaba, pensó con satisfacción, la necesitaba para satisfacer la curiosidad que lo consumía, alimentada por el miedo. Su necesidad de ella era como la sangre.spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;""Una cosa más", dijo, en voz baja. "Una última cosa, y te dejare en paz."span/div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both;" div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Ella arqueó las cejas.spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;""¿Soy diferente?", Dijo Alec. "¿Hay algo en la forma en que me ama, que es diferente a las formas en que ha amado antes?"spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Ella dejó que sus labios se enroscan en una lenta sonrisa. "La respuesta a esa pregunta, Alexander, te costará."spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"" Que me costará? ¿Qué más? "spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Había dolor en su voz.spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;""Sangre", dijo.spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Un largo silencio se extendió entre ellos. Finalmente, en un tono de incredulidad, dijo: "¿Quieres beber mi sangre?"spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Ella se echó a reír. "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que bebi de un humano que se ofreciera? Y la sangre de cazador de sombras tiene una cualidad especial. No todos ustedes son como tu Jace, por supuesto, llevar la luz del día en las venas. Pero aún así -. Una vendimia de calidad inusual "spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"El rubor en sus mejillas se profundizó. Él la miró mientras ella se recostó contra el terciopelo, medio cerrando los ojos. Ella sabía que su belleza no podía calentarlo o tentarlo, pero no importaba. Belleza era poder, pero había otros tipos de poder.spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Tan cerca de Alec, ella podía oler su perfume: madera de sándalo, frío invierno, el sabor salado del miedo humano. Y ellos eran humanos, Cazadores de Sombras. Debajo de todo, sigue siendo humano, presa de las emociones humanas, las debilidades humanas y los miedos humanos, por todo lo que ellos creían que eran especiales.spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;""Muy bien", dijo. "Sólo por esta vez."spanbr / /div  
>div class="ecx" style="color: #323232; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 18.2000007629395px; clear: both; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #666666; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Ella lo miró a través de los ojos entrecerrados que ocultaban su triunfo, el leve temblor en los dedos de él mientras alcanzaba el botón que sujetaba el puño de la camisa en la muñeca izquierda y lo arrojó abierta, entonces le ofreció su piel desnuda y desprotegida.span/div 


End file.
